ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
Mangetsu Kibaoni
is the son of Gengetsu Kibaoni and Ariake no Kata. He is the younger stepbrother of Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni. Character History Mangetsu was thought to be the firstborn of Gengetsu Kibaoni and Ariake no Kata. After coming out of his mother, he started stealing snacks from children. As the Ninningers meet him, Masakage tells them that Mangetsu is Kibaoni's son. Whining from one slash, Mangetsu tends to his mother to where Masakage summons Hyakkarage to attack the Ninningers. Later, Kasumi devises a plan to trap Mangetsu through baited snacks, but as he was captured, he soon shows his true self: a ruthless, manipulative, even abusive general. As he kept on beating Fuuka, this causes Kasumi great distress to where she couldn't even think properly. Later on, as they engage in another battle, Kasumi ends up taking Mangetsu down with Shishi-Oh's assistance. Mangetsu enlarges afterwards and as he was fighting Shurikenjin, Ariake summons Gashadokuros to deal with the ninjas for him. Mangetsu gets bothered by this but Masakage tells him that he's far too important to lose. Enraged by his mother's action, Mangetsu starts beating up Ariake for ruining his fun. Masakage restrains him for this, but as Mangetsu was still in frustration, Ariake didn't seem to mind as he was getting as wild as his father. Later, Mangetsu decides to check in on an "unpleasant smell". Kyuemon tells Mangetsu that he is his father's page, but Mangetsu gets scrabbled at this and leaves. As Binbogami is finished off by the Ninningers, Mangetsu appears before them, attacks them, and takes Kasumi's invention. This leaves Kasumi furtherly pissed off as he took her invention. Mangetsu then attacks Kyuemon and uses the device to tell him the truth on what he really is, but as Kyuemon mentions a few words, he sparks at the device and vanishes. As the Ninningers find at Kyuemon again, Masakage attacks them. Kyuemon then leaves the battle to the Ninningers. During the party, Mangetsu uses Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji against the Ninningers to fare at the games. Yet as Shishi-Oh assured their victory, in the giant battle, this left him drunk and evicted of his OtomoNin body. Mangetsu gains the opportunity to seize Shurikenjin and with Shuten-douji, takes down the ninjas. Maskage then tells Ariake the prophecy that Mangetsu is the chosen son that'll free his father Gengetsu and unleash him to the world. Later, he entrusts Shuten-douji and "Nekomata" (actually a disguised Tsumuji) to Shurikenjin while he fights the Ninningers. The Ninningers then soon take down Mangetsu in the ensuring battle and as they freed Shurikenjin from their clutches, Mangetsu and Shuten-douji enlarge themselves to fight them. With Yoshitaka also joining them, they soon use all their OtomoNin against them. The Ninningers take down Shuten-douji and as Ariake arrives with a Gashadokuro, Yoshitaka, Tsumuji, and Shishi-Oh uses HaOh Shurikenhin to take them down, with Mangetsu using his mother and the Gashadokuro as meat shields (though Ariake survives). Mangetsu laughs at this. The Ninningers get mad at him for this act with Mangetsu responding that he can use anything he wants, even his own parents. This causes them all to give in their all to finally take him down, and with the finishing strike from HaOh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Mangetsu tells his father that he wanted him. Back to normal size, Mangetsu is stumbling from the battle. Kyuemon tells him too bad and with Mangetsu asking who he is, Kyuemon tells him the foreboding secret - He is Gengetsu's first son and he is his older brother. Shocked by this, Mangetsu then turns to stone, leading to an explosion, but not before Kyuemon took his necklace. His death was used by Kyuemon as a way to resurrect Gengetsu by showing Ariake his necklace when she was looking for him, which led her a huge grief enough to unleash her husband. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Mangetsu Kibaoni is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality Upon his introduction, Mangetsu pretends to be a buffoon, stealing snacks from children and being a poor warrior and a mama's boy. However, it is just an act to lower the Ninninger's guard. His real personality is that of a cool, cunning, and manipulative warrior. Mangetsu also shows no respect to his mother, despite her trying to thoroughly support him, even to the point where he'd stomp on her for telling him to retreat. Arsenal *He is armed with a barbarian sword used to execute his signature attack Way of the Supreme Fang - Mangetsu Slash (牙凌道・萬月斬 Garyōdō Mangetsuzan) which creates multiple copies of his blade to strike his opponents. Powers and Abilities Behind the Scenes *Height: 187 cm (44.9 m: giant) *Weight: 231 kg (554.4 t: giant) Portrayal Mangetsu Kibaoni is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes *Like all the other Kibaoni higher-ups, Mangetsu's face incorporates a mask from Noh theater, specifically a Shikami mask. *Mangetsu Kibaoni has the shortest amount of appearances of any of the Kibaoni Army Corps *In the Super Ninja Steel trailer, Mangetsu is confirmed to be adapted. Appearances *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' (Death) *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' See Also References Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains